Let's Jam (Lukanette)
by OnceUponATasmin
Summary: Luka dreams about his love, Marinette.


**Let's Jam (Lukanette)**

My guitar isn't just an instrument but an extension of my being. Music has surged through my soul since the very beginning. But the melody has differed, as of late...

….Marinette. Kind, funny, sweet Marinette. She whirled into my life like a hurricane and I'm still trying to recover. To gather the scattered pieces of myself that she so easily displaced.

My heart rate increases tenfold at the mere thought of her. I will cherish our first encounter always. Once I stared into those beautiful blue eyes, I knew with every fibre of my being that she was special. That she was someone I would never forget.

I wrote song after song dedicated to her but have lacked the confidence to even be able to share just one. They all followed the same theme, that my love grew for her every moment we spent together. Every second was special, even if she did not reciprocate.

Unfortunately, there was no 'if' about it. She saw me as a friend, nothing more. But I was so pleased to have even earned that title that it did not sadden me. Well, not too much.

I would rather value our friendship and accept that I am second best than have an empty void in my life where Mari used to be.

But at least in my dreams I could deceive myself temporarily into believing that she was mine. My partner in crime. My...

….girlfriend. I blushed at the thought. But in my subconscious I wasn't as shy. I gently cupped her delicate face, tilting it to face me. I gazed into her wide, sparkling eyes. Our eyes were similar in shade and that was not where the similarities ended.

"Luka." She whispered, my whole body tingling at this one word.

"Marinette." I replied, equally as softly.

I did not want to shout and burst the bubble we were currently residing in. I wanted to be alone with her forever.

"Luka." Marinette repeated. "I am so sorry that I never saw you sooner. That I was too preoccupied with an unobtainable boy that I never realised that my soul mate was right in front of me, strumming his guitar, with his black nails and hair that complements his gorgeous eyes..."

"Oh, I wonder who that could be." I teased, trying to hide the fact that I could barely breathe, I was so excited.

Marinette pouted, looking absolutely adorable, before continuing. "So now I have something to ask – something very important in fact."

"What is it?" I asked, concerned by her serious tone.

"W-will..." She stuttered, before trailing off.

"Will I what?" I asked, finding her awkwardness endearing.

"Will you play with me-er play guitar with me – not that I can play but I want to try because it means so much to you so I'd like to share the experience."

"Of course!" I answered, touched. "Let's jam!"

Hours passed in a fantastic blur as I taught her different chords. She lapped up my every instruction like a thirsty kitten and I could not help but grin. I was extremely proud of her.

"Ahhhh, my arms are getting tired." Marinette complained before quickly adding. "Not that I didn't enjoy myself because I did, but-"

"Mari, there's no need to apologise. I understand. You are a novice musician, after all. Increasing one's stamina takes practise."

"So you're not mad?" She asked, meekly.

"Well, I won't be...if you do something for me." I teased.

"Anything!" She announced, sounding determined.

"Kiss me." I finally managed to blurt out, after a few seconds of fighting embarrassment.

"K-k-kiss?!" Marinette exclaimed, blushing bright red, resembling a tomato. A cute one at that.

"You don't have to-" I began, but she cut me off in the best of ways, by passionately pressing her lips against mine.

I savoured every second of it, as though it was our very last.

The kiss ended sooner than I would have liked. But I discovered that Marinette shared this thought by the fact that she pulled me into another.

After our second kiss ended, we parted, both gasping for breath.

"Mari, I love you." I told her once I was able to speak again, meaning every word.

"Luka, I love you too." She replied, tightening our embrace...

….But then we were forcibly torn apart and Marinette faded entirely from view...

….I awoke with tears in my eyes, knowing that I had returned to reality. A reality in which such kisses did not occur.

I picked up my guitar, whispering her name with every strum. I was not the jealous type and if she loved him more then so be it. But I would not give up, I thought to myself, the dream renewing my passion. Maybe one day we would breach the 'friendship only' barrier. Maybe not.

All I knew for certain was that I loved her dearly and longed for the day when my dreams would come true, where I would respond to her confessions of love with the words: "Marinette, you've helped me love myself, the basis of who I am. I'll be thrilled with you by my side, and together we can jam."


End file.
